Long Lost Twin
~Prolouge~ The Flynn household was at the Super Duper Mega Super Store when Linda Flynn was having trouble managing her three kids, Candace Flynn, and the two-year old twins, Alexandra and Phineas Flynn. "Mommy, I need to use the restroom!" whined Candace, who was tugging on her mother's shirt. "Hold on Candace." Linda replied, setting Alexandra and Phineas on a table for a second. "Marcus!" she called to her husband who was watching a football game on the display TVs. "Yea?" he called back. "Watch Alex and Phineas for me while I take Candace to use the rest room?" "Okay, whatever!" While Linda took Candace to the restroom, Marcus was still watching T.V., not caring that little Alexandra was crawling off the table and in a near by cart. The cart was filled with clothes which broke Alex's fall. Little Phineas knew something was wrong and started crying. "Shut up ya little brat!" shouted Marcus who continued to watch the game. More clothes were piled into the cart and carried Alex off. Phineas continued to cry as he watched his sister leave. As Linda and Candace came back, Alex was far gone. She heard her son crying and quickly rushed to him. Phineas, what's wrong?" she asked, picking him up. Then something hit her. "Where's Alex?" she asked the distracted Marcus. "Huh? Oh, right there with Phin." He said turning around. "Hey, where'd she go?" Linda was furious. "I don't know Marcus! I left YOU in charge of her! Man you are so stupid! I don't want to see you again!" Linda yelled, putting Phineas and Candace in the shopping cart and rushed to the check out area. Marcus fallowed her, trying to convince her not to leave him. "Linda please, I will find her." he said, lying. He didn't give a flying pancake if he found Alex or not. He didn't even want the kids in the first place. "Marcus, you and I both know you don't care." Linda said checking out all of her things quickly at the self checkout. After she was finished, she rushed out the door and quickly loaded all of her things in the car and put Phineas and Candace in their car seats. Linda got into her seat and locked the doors before Marcus could even reach the car. Linda drove away, leaving Marcus in a trail of dust. He sighed. "Oh Flynn, why did you have to mess it up again?" he asked, giving himself a face palm and walked back into the store. When he walked back inside, he saw a little two year-old girl with red hair in a young woman in her late 20s' shopping cart. Could that be…, no it couldn't. Marcus thought and walked back to the T.V.'s ~'Chapter 1~' Twenty-Seven year-old, Sandra Bone was finishing up her shopping and was at the check-out counter when she stumbled upon something odd. A little red headed two year-old girl was in her cart. "A baby?" she asked astonished. The cashier lady at first, didn't know what Sandra was looking at until she picked up the baby. "Is that baby yours, Miss?" asked the cashier. "No. I don't know how she got there." The cashier smiled. "Go to the police and say you found a baby, and see what they can do." Sandra nodded as the cashier finished up summing the total amount of the goods she bought. "That would be $104.29." "Well Mrs. Bone, we were able to identify the child as Alexandra from her shirt, but we could not find the parents of her." Sandra nodded, noticing the word 'Alexandra' sewed on the tag of her shirt. How strange they wouldn't put a last name, Sandra thought picking up Alex. "Thank you, how will I find the parents. I don't live in Danville." The police officer sighed and thought for a moment. "I'll get it on the news, and if no one claims the baby, you can keep her." Sandra nodded. "Okay officer." she said, picking up Alex and walked out. When the two got home, Sandra walked into the living room, sitting down her purse. "Maria, Esmeralda, Cecilio, Juan!" she called as two girls with black hair and brown eyes walked down. "Si Mama?" they both asked. These two girls were Maria and Esmeralda, the twins. Maria had long black curly hair while Esmeralda had shorter black hair and was more lanky then Maria. Maria was a rebal, a black-loving girl and Esmeralda was a bright, fun-loving girl. Both were five years old and were born on June 28th. Next came down was a small six year old boy named Cecilio. Cecilio was the most different out of the kids because he was blind, Cecilio was a small kid with black hair, dark skin, and brown, dull, blind eyes. Juan was the one who came down next, Juan was a cooky, 13 year old kid who liked to go his own way. He looked a lot like Cecilio, only taller, and more lanky. The only one who was missing was her youngest daughter, Lluvia. Lluvia was a one year old, and was taking a nap at the moment. Sandra looked at all of her kids. "Kids, meet Alex…" ~Ten years later~ "Alright Ferb, let'er rip!" a young eleven year-old Phineas Flynn said as he and his friends were outside, in their atomic swing. Ferb, Phineas' step-brother hit a switch and it began moving in all sorts of directions. When the ride was over, there was a knock on the gate door. "Come in!" Phineas called as they all got out of their seats. Moments later, a girl, about Isabella's size with long, red spiky hair pulled up into a pony tail, wearing a white T-shirt, a red skirt, and a light blue belt walked in. "Hi, I'm Alexandra Bone, but you can call me Alex!" she said cheerfully. "Hi, I'm Phineas Flynn, and this is my stepbrother Ferb, and my friends, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and Juliette!" Isabella just stared at the two, stunned. "Whoa, you two look like you could be twins!" she exclaimed. Isabella was right, Alex and Phineas both had messy, spiky red hair, the same skin tone, the same eye color, everything, except Alex didn't have the same Triangular face shape. Phineas and Alex looked at each other. "Really? Hmm? Oh, I guess we do!" "Yea, Dinner Bell, you could be twins!" Buford added. "So, did you just move here?" Phineas asked. Alex nodded. "Yea, me and my foster parents and foster brothers and sisters lived in the next town over since I was a baby." Alex said, not even thinking of the possibility that her and Phineas could be related. "You're adopted?" asked Juliette. Alex nodded. "Hm, adopted. Ferb, I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas exclaimed. "Alex, do you think your foster mom could let us find your birth parents?" Alex shrugged. "She might. Let's go ask!" Just then Phineas' older sister, Candace, walked out. "What are you doing?" she asked, quite loudly. "We're going to help our new friend, Alex, find her birth parents!" Candace narrowed her eyes in curiosity. "Do I know you before, you look very familiar." Alex shrugged. "I don't know, maybe you saw me around the mall or something." she guessed. "No, that's not it. Oh, it'll come to me sooner or later. But in the meantime, don't do anything bustable." Candace yelled and ran inside. "C'mon gang! Let's go!" Phineas yelled as they all ran out of the back yard. As they entered Alex's house, Alex shouted out into a large room. "¡Mamá! He traidos unos amigos que necesita para cumplir!" she yelled, motioning us in her house. More will be soon Category:Fanon Works Category:Really Big Hat's Pages Category:stories